


Would It Help If I Was Wearing a Bow?

by njckle



Series: What Is a Man Without Beasts? [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Yeti - Freeform, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njckle/pseuds/njckle
Summary: The best Christmas gifts don't fit inside a box.





	Would It Help If I Was Wearing a Bow?

**Author's Note:**

> Something small to start off the new year! 
> 
> Based on this [prompt](http://njcklenjart.tumblr.com/post/169244890809/the-gift-you-cant-wrap).

“If we survive this, I’m going to kill you!”

Despite the situation, Newt laughs, sending a grin he knows won’t be seen past his scarf over his shoulder before facing forward to focus on the slippery path ahead. Behind him, Tina is struggling to keep up, out of breath and what little of her face that can be seen red from the cold. “You know what they say. The best gifts don’t fit in a box.”

“If you think for one second that I’m considering this my gift you have another thing coming! Of all the—“ The wind catches the rest of her words, but Newt can guess what the rest entailed.

For some reason, that makes him even giddier, spurring him to add one more quip. “Would it help if I was wearing a bow?”

“Now is not the time!” Tina snaps. She slips, pulling on his hand and nearly sending them both tumbling into the snow bank below. “Are we far enough away from the No-Maj village yet?”

“A little further, I think.”

He hears the low grunting of the yeti not too far behind, sees the compact snow around them crack and slide with each thundering step, and guesses it’s about half a kilometer away, maybe less. A roar pierces the still air and a snowball the size of a automobile crashes to their left.

A third of a kilometer then.

Tina curses loudly, tugging Newt toward a slope that isn’t as steep. “Get ready to scare it off!” Her gait becomes lopsided as she fiddles with her pockets. “I hate these robes! I can hardly get my wand out!”

Newt’s is about to bring out his own wand, only he slips. He falls back, taking Tina along with him, and they tumble down the rest of the slope. Ice and snow slip in the opening of his clothes and Newt yelps at the sudden cold that touches his skin.

They land in a snow drift nestled in the cover of a cluster of trees, Newt on top of Tina. “Merlin’s beard,” he says, shaking his head and frantically wiping the snow out of his collar, “that’s freezing—!”

Tina shushes him, pressing her gloved hand over his mouth.

It’s in the nick of time, as something immensely heavy lands with a muted  _ thud _ , shaking the trees around them. Even more snow falls on Newt, practically burying the both of them alive.

The yeti snorts and grunts, standing directly over them, and Newt hopes this one is as dimwitted as its troll cousins. Not too dumb that it accidentally step on them, but enough not to notice the two humans between its feet. He refrains from gagging at the putrid smell coming off from the hairy foot an arms length away, holding his breath until his lungs are burning. Under him, Tina is just as silent. They wait with bated breath as the beast attempts to sniff them out. 

What feels like an eternity passes until, finally, the yeti lets out a frustrated roar. It rips a tree from the ground and tosses a couple meters away, then it’s gone, lumbering steps fading as it leaves.

Newt sighs. “Must have lost our scent with all this snow.” He pulls his scarf down to his chin, grinning down at Tina. “Well, now it’s away from the Muggles.”

Tina glowers up at him. Snow covers her from head to toe, clinging to her lashes and and coloring her eyebrows white. When Newt pulls down her scarf, there’s a solid line on the bridge of her nose that separates her normally pale skin from the red that colors the part of her face that’s been open to the cold air. It’s all so ridiculous looking and Newt has to smother a laugh.

“You can’t be that mad at me, can you?” he asks.

She shoves a handful of snow straight into his face.


End file.
